


Little Miracle

by anassa_anemou



Series: Everything Has Changed, And it Doesn't Seem to Stop [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Werewolf Lore, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, will add more as I post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson tries to work around a weird pregnancy and the fact he abandoned Beacon Hills to escape the cluster fuck summer after the Kanima was defeated. There Danny trying to hide he knows about werewolves, Jackson pretending he doesn't want to know if the father of the baby wants them and Peter hovering around being his usual creepy uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this as I edit, because I got the feeling I won't do it otherwise. Hope you guys like it and should update some more chapters tonight and this weekend.

He can’t believe how much it hurts; nothing on the internet prepared him for the pain: and he isn’t even close to delivery yet. His whole body is sore, heavy with the baby and uncomfortable, because he doesn't know how to handle the extra weight in his middle. In his head Stilinski is laughing, loudly and obnoxiously, saying “karma is a bitch, sucker!”, and Lydia is by his side, smirking contently at his pain. Jackson really needs to find something to do with his time, besides hiding from people and pretending he isn’t disgusted with his body, or he will want to go back and that’s not an option.

 

Beacon Hills is up north, not as far as London, but far enough people in Beacon shouldn’t know about him. He is grateful his adoptive parents didn’t ask many questions when they recruited Danny to find him. He was incredibly stupid to use his credit card, though there hadn't been many options: his dad, after figuring out he was a werewolf, had frozen his accounts and through Danny’s mother delivered one single credit card to the family account; Jackson is sure his dad was trying to cut him off and make him come home, he just isn’t sure why. 

 

It says something about his personal growth that he didn’t leave the country and that his first thoughts were juts to put some distance between him and Beacon’s. He hates the fact he probably hurt Lydia a lot and that she will be downright mad at him when she figures out he didn’t move to London, just embarked in a weird trip to L.A. He is sorry he lied to her, especially when she was the one to get rid of the kanima curse, but he wouldn’t manage to be around her, asking questions and demanding answers to them. There are times he wakes up in the middle of the night and thinks if he had been a little bit smarter he wouldn’t have asked for the bite, he wouldn’t have killed so many people, he wouldn’t have died, and he wouldn’t be pregnant.

 

Being a werewolf will never cease to bring more doom upon him, it seems. First the bite didn’t take and he almost went psychotic trying to figure out why, then he managed to become the weirdest lizard creature ever, completely ugly and uncool. He lied to his best friend through all of it, cheated his girlfriend, killed tons of people, died, come back, turned into a true werewolf, lied to people and hid in a depressing apartment, because it was the only place people wouldn’t ask many questions and his parents could put it under his dad’s company dispenses.

 

The London story covers his ass, only his parents and Danny’s family know. So when he goes to Amelia’s clinic, people just assume he is fat and disfigured and not pregnant. The only good thing is Danny. After pressing Jackson’s parents, he managed to get permission to visit, as a trade for his help and asked his mom to take care of the pre-natal. Being pregnant isn’t horrible, but he would never be able to have his mind in the right place or as close to that, if he hadn’t have someone to talk to and to assure him the baby was ok.

 

People think he is a bastard, but the true is he would never harm a kid, he would never give up a child to adoption, even if he is scared shitless of what will happen and if he will be able to take the kid to term. He doesn’t know if the baby will be a werewolf or some weird lizard thing, Deaton’s words are still confusing him. Maybe a normal birth will be something to look for, he really doesn’t want Danny’s mom to cut him open; he will do his damned best to have a health kid, even if he bleeds in the damn table.

In times like this, when he feels his skin crawling, and his stomach grumbles telling him to eat or maybe to throw up, he feels everything spinning out of control around him. Being a werewolf only brought him pain and chaos so far, but this, this he will hold onto, he will make it work. He doesn’t think about the other dad, doesn’t believe his kid will have a whole family one day; his parents are scared and trying to support him, but he doesn’t think they will ever be grandpa and grandma to the baby. It doesn’t matter, it’s horrible and chaotic, but he will budge up and hold on.

*-*-*

Danny calls him a month later, saying he needs to get out and do something different. Different means something is bothering him and Danny needs to vent to get together again, people never seem to realize his friend is cool and calm, but everyone needs to let it go and Jackson had more than once leant an ear. He won’t say he always paid attention, he didn’t get his horrible fame being sunshine to people, no one needs to tell him that, but in his defense Danny could nitpick at everything for hours and while he has many faults, Jackson always likes to go straight to the point.

He hesitates for a few seconds, Danny could be followed, Lydia could pick up something is wrong if she realized Danny been doing short trips a lot and everybody at school would realize if Danny went missing from lacrosse practice. So he does the right thing, tells Danny to come at night, after dinner and that he should spend the night, going back to Beacon Hills in the morning. Danny seems relieved when he says yes and Jackson breaths easier when he realizes he will be able to see someone he likes, to have some human contact.

Immediately he thinks in less honorable reasons to be happy because he and Danny had always a way to tumble in bed when Jackson was drunk or when Danny was pissed, after the phase he cried his eyes out on a break up. They never did when Danny was in a relationship and Jackson understands the concept of not cheating the person you love, or at least like a lot; he just feels as if Lydia had him by the balls all the time and he couldn’t breathe.

It doesn’t excuse him, he knows that now, he saw her cry her eyes out and, even so, help him get rid of the Kanima, or at least keep it at bay, he never had a chance to ask anyone if the thing was truly over with or if someone how Lydia controlled, locked away. If he is honest, it very likely he wanted to put space between him and Lydia, thinking she could bring it back. The really honest part of him squirms and annoyingly tells him, in Stilinski’s voice, that he was fucking afraid of someone who truly knew him and wasn’t intimidated. That’s probably why his inner voice has the stupid’s kid voice and why he ended up pregnant of the father of his baby: they never fucking cared what he thought, they never been afraid; maybe hurt, sometimes abused, but never afraid.

That night, his dinner is very simple, a quick spaghetti, with sauce from a real tomato and not from the can, because he hates the texture of it and the bean seems to prefer natural made things. Stilinski would laugh until his head exploded if he heard Jackson Whittemore calling his baby a bean, Lydia would probably smack his head and prohibit him to say anything else, but he doesn’t want to say “it”, so bean will do.

 

After dinner, he lounges, his feet up and his mind away from everything, he is really getting good at lying to himself too.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny hugs him when he arrives, without fear of squishing him or the baby and Jackson smiles: his parents usually awkwardly pat him in the back and move away. His nose picks the musky scent that overflows from his friend and it brings him so much calmness, it borders on weird. Not being with people around him all the time, make his senses spike; he is glad the nausea isn’t a problem anymore; any strong scents sent him into “v” word frenzy in the past weeks.

 

“I see you didn’t decorate much.” Danny smiles warm at him, and sits comfortably in the couch, pretending not to scrunch his nose at the hand-me-downs from his apartment.

 

“I can’t call too much attention to the place, I buy food online and they deliver all my grocery needs, and the landlord already keeps an eye on me, imagine if Ikea delivered here?” Jackson doesn’t say he doesn’t want to decorate this sad place, because this isn’t home.

 

“Well, I can bring at least better drapes, this one is horrible.” Danny doesn’t talk about the flower pattern on the sofa or the witted yellow of the kitchen cabinets and Jackson is grateful. “Well, I came to gossip mostly, tell you what it’s going on in Beacon and see how you and the baby are doing.”

 

Amelia, Danny’s mom, probably told him everything about it, but Jackson understands his house arrest doesn’t really makes him have tons of topics for Danny, that normally knows everything that is going on, in the whole city. Sometimes he thinks Danny would have figured out about the werewolves, even if he didn’t get pregnant.

 

“I’m fine, Danny, and the baby is too, your mom told me the pregnancy is moving along well, she wants me to make some other tests in her clinic and we figured out some loose hoodie should hide my belly fine. She says we will probably see the sex of the baby.” He says it quietly, trying to not smile, but Danny pulls him for a hug, holding their foreheads together, just letting it sink.

 

“I can’t believe you are going to have a baby before I do. I always thought Lydia would take the world and you guys would have one kid, probably a girl, when you were forty, and settled, with only your money to back it all out. It’s so weird, seeing you being pregnant and not her. ”

 

“Lydia doesn’t even want kids, sometimes she talked about it, more about decorating the baby room than anything else and I thought it was good, because I would be a horrible parent, but, now I’ll have to figure out, right?”

 

“And power through.”

 

“And power through.” They both smile, it is silly how he thought Danny wouldn’t want to be near him, now he is probably the only one not making him lose his mind. The mighty have truly fallen, he doesn’t remember a time where he didn’t have people around him, even if it was fake adoration.

 

“Well, I’m good too, even if things are so weird. Do you remember the guy I told you about?”

 

“One of the twins?” Danny gushed to him about this perfect guy, that was one hundred percent gay and awesome, very kind to him, and so hot. His senses tingled, like something was wrong, and he said so, numerous times and Danny got annoyed with him.

 

“You were right, even if it pains me to say it. He and his brother are weres and for what I seen, a lot of people that they been around, are too. It’s frustrating, remember when I end up in the hospital, it seems someone was targeting me and if it wasn’t for Scott’s mom, things would’ve gotten ugly.”

 

“The stupid shit didn’t help you then, what did he do now?” Jackson growled and to his surprise, instead of the pinched frown Danny normally got, he’d full bloom cackled. “What is so funny?”

 

“I just realized that your growl is not you being annoying, but just a mama bear, or a wolf mama.” Jackson smiled when he hit Danny’s head and he got an “ouch”.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, is still annoying, but also adorable. Now, let’s get back to the gossip, Ethan is a were and a bad one and for what I’ve been picking up, Stiles and Scott keep skiving, things are ugly and getting worse. I hacked Lydia’s phone and she seems very worried.”

 

“And Derek?” He blurts the name, hoping Danny won’t realize nothing more than his need for more info.

 

“Distracted with the new English teacher; she seems weird too, or at least hiding something. For what I see, things are getting ugly fast, I managed to get out of the city, but I don’t think things will be fine for the next days.” Jackson knows that, he been feeling restless, more than usual, whatever it is, his former pack seemed to be unbalanced and whatever werewolf voodoo that bonds them, kept him awake at night, more than his usual insomnia. “I don’t think Ethan is bad per se, but he isn’t in Derek side, for sure. And as much as Stiles is a little creep sometimes, he seems to have a head over his shoulders, so I don’t think he wants to destroy everything. Aiden and the rest of the people Ethan walks with, they are true creeps and I got the feeling they aren’t running around joking.”

 

They would be creeps, if what Peter told him was truth, a pack of Alphas would be pretty creepy. It’s strange how the older wolf been visiting him, bringing his favorite things, and providing small comforts, like fixing one of the windows and making sure the gas wasn’t leaking. He doesn’t know what to make of it, that Peter found him so easily and that he decided to help and, so far, didn’t say anything to Derek or the others.

 

At first, it was weird, now, he doesn’t mind much, especially because Peter never seems to want to intrude, sometimes, he will come when Jackson is asleep, which is creepy, but at the same time, he doesn’t feel threatened. Maybe it has something to do with being a werewolf, if Peter is his pack, he shouldn’t feel threatened. Somehow, being around someone of his supposed pack, makes him feel better too, something he didn’t think it was so important when he been trying to get power through the bite.

 

“Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison keep running around, Boyd is back and I have a feeling that something happened to Erika. I’m super tired of them hiding things, but at the same time, looking at how tired and stressed they all are, I think is a good thing I’m pretending not to know anything and keeping it low. ”

 

“Didn’t this Ethan realize you were coming here? I..”

 

“Don’t sweat it, I know you don’t want anyone figuring this out before the baby is out. The worst is Lydia, she keeps looking over my e-mail and my cellphone. I think Ethan knows it’s weird that I get out of the city and nobody knows why. The thing is, I’ve been doing it, since before they came around, so it doesn’t matter much, or at least is what I think.”

 

“Lydia would put her nose where it doesn’t belong.” Jackson sighed, even with people trying to kill her, Lydia still had time to look out for him. He still doesn’t know if he should be angry with her again or relieved that at least Lydia and Danny still care for him.

 

“She took it bad when you disappeared, she is better now, I think Aiden is good for her, even if he seems to always want to kill someone. Twins are great in porn, but when you see your boyfriend being murderous and then realizing it’s not him, yaicks.”

 

Jackson stops listening, as Danny goes on talking about all the nice things Ethan did for him and how Lydia and Aiden being dancing around each other over the months. As much as he doesn’t want Lydia anymore, it’s hard to be ok with her being happy with another guy. He sighs, things would be way easier if he could just go to London already and pretend nothing werewolf related could hit him.

 

When, hours later, Danny starts snoring by his side, the movie he brought playing in the background, Jackson just leans against him and closes his eyes. The bed would be comfier, but the friendly smell coming from Danny is enough to make him stay where he is. Later he will wake Danny up and convince him to carry him to bed, or at least, share the weight.


End file.
